Disapproved Love
by ExtremeStratusfaction444
Summary: Trish comes to the wwe with her father the rock but she falls inlove with the one and only jeff hardy how will her father take it will he let her be happy? Trish/Jeff
1. The Beginning

It was a cold Sunday morning in Toronto, Canada where the 18 year old blonde bombshell Trish Stratus had just awoken

**It was a cold Sunday morning in Toronto, Canada where the 18 year old blonde bombshell Trish Stratus had just awoken.**

**After she had her shower and got ready she made her way down stairs and was greeted by her father the great one Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson**

"**Hey Daddy" she greeted with a kiss on the cheek he smiled back at her and returned the kiss**

"**Hey baby girl are you ready to be the best wwe mangier anyone has ever seen?" He asked**

"**Yeah sure dad" She frowned**

"**Trish we've already talked about this your not wrestling it's to dangerous" He explained**

"**Yeah I know whatever" she replied walking out of the house to the car. The car trip was mostly quiet other than when they would ask each other where they were, truth be told Dwayne wasn't the greatest at directions so Trish would always have to help him out.**

**Once they got to the Arena they went straight to Dwayne's locker room**

"**Ok so here it is I have to go see Vince and you can go to the catering area if you're hungry" He suggested she just nodded her head in agreement and they both went there own ways once she entered the catering area all eyes were on her and she loved to be the centre of attention but for once in her life she wished she was invisible she gulped and continued on her way to get a seat by herself would be great but just her luck there was none left**

"**you can sit here if you want" a cute southern voice said from behind her she turned her head to look at him and just as she expected it was her dads arch rival Jeff hardy along with his brother Matt and friend Shannon Moore…**

**"Uh..yeh..sure"she studderd with a nervous smirk**

**"My names Jeff"The southern man said Sweetly she just smiled back**

**"uh...my names Trish hi" she replied holing her hand out which he accepted in a friendly handshake**

**"Im shannon hey"another man at the table said he had a moehawk and makeup on his face she just smiled at him**

**"and mr quiet over there is matt" jeff said pointing matt whipped his head up and looked at trish**

**"sorry yeh my names matt" he said smiling she nodded back at his quietness**

**"dont worry about him he does that all the time when red's in the room"Jeff said entering the weird conversation**

**"who's Red?" She asked Intrigued they all turned to me and smiled other than matt his eyes were on something else or more like someone else**

**"thats matt's dream girlfriend"Jeff said interupting my thoughts**

**"matt and lita kissing in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" shannon sung playfully matt hit him in the arm in return**

**"ow"shannon groaned Trish smiled at this 'how could dad hate these people?' she thought to herself just then Trish got yanked away from the group and instinkfully hit the person dragging her away when she looked up her eyes where met with some very angrey brown ones...it was her dad.**


	2. The plan

Trish was shocked to see her fathers face so angry

Trish was shocked to see her fathers face so angry

"Daddy what's wrong" she asked pulling away looking in his ice cold brown eyes

"WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY WHERE YOU WITH THEM YOU KNOW I HATE THEM BUT YOU STILL GO NEAR THEM" he yelled furiously she began to tear up a little she had never seen her dad so mad

"Daddy im sorry it just Jeff asked if I…"

"Jeff huh yeh I should've guessed he'd put the moves on my daughter" He spat cutting in Trish looked at him hurt and confused

"don't even imply that Jeff was talking to me to get back at you he doesn't even know where related and I wish that were true" She spat back angrily 'how could he even think that was the reason Jeff talked to me' she thought he then looked her straight in the eye if looks could kill she would be dead

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again" he said in a deadly tone she just nodded in return

"And if I ever see you with that hardy punk again I swear he wont be able to walk again" he threatened

"But dadd…" she started to say before Dwayne cut in again

"No Trish I love you you're my daughter and all he wants is to bed you and I will not let that happen am I clear" he asked looking her in the eye

"Crystal" she frowned

"Now go get ready I have a match soon and you're going to have your debut as my mangier" he announced she then jumped for joy and hugged him

"Oh my god are you serious I can't wait I love you" she said she was so excited she forgot she was mad at him she then left to go to her the women's locker room to get ready she entered and ran into a diva

"Oh sorry" Trish tried to apologise

"No it was my fault……oh hey is you new?" she asked

"Is it that obvious?" Trish replied smiling

"Im Lita" The red head diva introduced

"Will you be wrestling tonight?" lita added Trish looked down in embarrassment that her dad wouldn't let her wrestle

"Uh…um…no im not" Trish finally spat out frowning

"You don't look to happy about that" Lita commented

"Im not" Trish replied

"Well why aren't you wrestling?"

"My dad" she said as anger filled her words

"What's he going to do ground you" lita asked laughing as Trish laughed along with her

"No it's the 'The Rock'" Trish announced litas mouth dropped open in surprise Trish noticed lita facial expression

"Yes I know it's horrible" Trish nodded

"No that's not it he um…his dating Ashley" Lita said slowly as Trish was shocked

"Lita can you help me I want payback" Trish asked with a smirk and lita agreed as they both went into the women's locker room to discuss the plan


	3. Plan In Action

After Trish and Lita talked about what they were going to do Trish left the women's locker room with a smile on her face she t

After Trish and Lita talked about what they were going to do Trish left the women's locker room with a smile on her face she then went all the way to her dads room and knocked slightly she could hear noises in there so she decided to make herself known

"Hello daddy are you in there?" she asked then suddenly Dwayne answered the door

"Hey baby girl you're not ready" he commented looking at her outfit she was wearing the same thing she was wearing last time Dwayne saw her

"Um…daddy im not coming out with you tonight" Trish announced

"WHAT?" Dwayne asked in rage to be honest Trish was scared at her dads reaction he told her he was more pissy when he was at work but he didn't look pissy he looked furious

"Trish why the fuck wouldn't you come down with me tonight?" he asked crossing his arms Trish's mouth dropped open in shock he had never swore at her before but instead of making her upset it made her angry

"Cause dad if you bothered to pay attention to me you would know that…well…um…its that time of the month I cant go down there tonight" she said walking off ok it wasn't one of her best excuses but it was the only one she could think of and Dwayne was left there in pure shock.

As she was walking down the hall she ran into someone knocking her down she looked up and saw matt hardy

"Oh my god im sorry are you ok?" he asked concerned helping her up

"Oh yeh im fine" she said brushing herself off just them a certain red head came up to the two of them and matt was frozen on the spot

"Hey Trish, Matt" she said looking at the both of them Trish smiled

"Hey lita" Trish said and then noticed matt didn't say anything he just simply walked off Lita frowned at his actions

"What's wrong with him why does he hate me I mean I just want him to ask me out already but no every time im around he walks off or goes silent I mean..."

"LITA" Trish screamed "stop rambling" she pleaded

"Fine" lita agreed

"Anyway I told my dad I wasn't coming down with him" Trish said smirking

"Did you tell him you were sick" Lita asked

'Damn I should've thought of that' Trish thought

"Um not in so many words" Trish said biting her lip

"Huh?" lita said looking confused

"Doesn't matter" Trish quickly answered

1 hour later Dwayne's match was over but they new he was managing Ashley for the first time against Lita Ashley's music hit and sure enough there was Dwayne holding her hand

"This makes me sick" Trish commented

"I know he's like 20 years older than her can you just image when there together he must be like..."

"Lita stop" Trish demanded lita nodded

"Yeh your right gross, wrong I get it" lita chuckled

Little did lita realise matt was about to come talk to her when they walked away to the gorilla position he just sighed in frustration

10 seconds later and litas music hit…..

She walked out followed by Trish everyone was in surprise but not as much as her dad he's fist were going white and he was pissed off.


	4. The Lie

After a staring match with Dwayne Trish entered the ring cheering lita on she turned to leave the ring when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around and sure enough it was her fiery brown eyed father

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing down here i thought you were sick" he said not letting go of her arm

"I cant believe you dad I thought you loved mum I thought you loved me but your going to throw all that away for that skank"she yelled hysterically pulling her arm away

"I do love you mother and I love you but its complicated ok and its none of your business you are my daughter and I'm just trying to protect you" he tried to explain but trish just wouldn't listen

"Dad listen to yourself this isn't about protecting me you don't have to sleep with a whore to protect me!" she said going outside the ring

He was devastated he loved his daughter and wanted to protect her but she didn't understand no one did...

7 minutes later the match ended lita had won due to Trish helping her Dwayne being angry would be an understatement he was beyond furious Dwayne entered the ring and grabbed the celebrating trish by her wrist

"That's it Trish I've had enough of your bullshit I love you, you are my daughter and you will treat me with respect you hear me" he screamed in her face

"Screw you" she retorted harshly not knowing that was a big mistake just then he tightened his grip and forcibly threw her to the ring matt she yelped in pain as her father went over to her side

"I'm sorry baby girl but you have to learn" he said closing his eyes he didn't want to do what he was about to do but he felt the need to he picked her up and got her in the position for the rock bottom just as everything went black...

20 mins later...

Trish slowly opened her eyes still adjusting to the light when there was a figure standing in front of her

"Are you ok?" a southern accent asked she couldn't make out who it was though she felt safe

"ye hi guess what happened?" she asked groggily

"Um...Well your dad kind of...tried to rock bottom you until you got saved" he answered just then she realised it was the one and only Jeff hardy she looked up and smiled

"Who saved me?" she asked smiling

"Um...it was...um...matt he saved you" he lied she smiled knowing he was lying

"Jeff if you saved me why lie about it?" she asked he smirked looking down at her

"Uh yeh your right I saved you sorry" he explained turning to leave

"Wait Jeff why are you sorry it's a good thing" she smirked

"No it's not from what I heard you don't like punks like me" he said leaving the room and a confused Trish but one thing kept running through her mind...dad


End file.
